Princess
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Eve has had enough with Train calling her a 'little princess' and so she sets a duel with him for him stop calling her that. Train x Eve One-shot


"Princess"

By Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or any of the characters used in this story.

Summary: Eve has had enough with Train calling her a 'little princess' and so she sets a duel with him for him stop calling her that. Train x Eve One-shot

----------

It was morning as Eve sat comfortably on a couch with a book in hand. Sven left early to see the bounty list. He didn't asked Train to come because of the commotion last time they went. As for Eve, he asked her to look over Train.

Basically, Eve and Train were left alone in the small apartment they rented for a day or two.

A small click filled the silence of the room. Instantly, she knew. Looks like the cat has awoken from its cat nap. "Good morning little princess!" Train greeted with his brown hair all messed up.

Eve chose to remain silent. Perhaps it would have been better if he dropped the nickname off. She looked at him for a moment and went back to the reading material on her hands.

"What's with the attitude little princess? Come on at least a greeting would do." he smiled innocently, unaware of Eve's expression.

As he continued to smile, Eve spoke. "Hey Train...". Her voice remained stern and straight to the point.

The brown-haired sweeper looked at her. "Hm?" Her purple-reddish eyes looked into his golden eyes.

"I want a duel."

----------

"A hundred thousand huh?" Sven mumbled as he scanned the bounty list. Like usual, a lot of sweepers hung out there. No wonder the place was noisy.

After setting a target, he found a table to occupy. Placing his cigarette on an ashtray, the ashtray slipped and fell on the ground.

The small mistake caught attention in the hall. Sven scratched his head."Sorry. Just slipped." after a small apology, the noise came back erasing the small happening.

"What's up?" Sven thought. He's not that clumsy for that ashtray to fall like that. Is that a sign? Are his fatherly instincts tingling? Did something happen to Eve? He quickly ran back.

"I'm coming Eve!"

----------

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Eve and Train were on their 5th round. Whoever wins will be the winner.

Yes. The duel Eve was talking about? It was Rock, Paper and Scissors. Who said that duels always dealt with a lot of fighting anyway?

Flashback:

"A duel with you little princess? What kind of duel exactly? And what for?" Train asked a bit confused to what the young lady wanted.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." she said calmly.

Train wanted to break out a laugh. "Wh-what? Sorry, but I'll have to reject that. Never knew you had a childish side." he continued to prevent himself from laughing. It just looked so odd for his little princess to ask that. After all, even though she looked young and she is young, Eve seemed so matured. Is it because of the clothing? Nah. Tone of voice? Perhaps. But probably because of the way they met for the first time.

A small tint of blush covered her cheeks as she looked away.

She once again focused her attention. "If you win, I'll treat you milk for a month." she said getting his full attention.

Train smirked. "Sure. I accept!" It was hard to deal with Sven in terms of money. But to have milk for free? That's something.

"But if I win... you have to stop calling me Little Princess."

End of Flashback

Train smiled. It was fun to play with Eve. And besides, with just one blow, he can have a month full of milk!

"Rock, paper, scissors." With one shot, the duel ended.

Eve smiled at Train. "Looks like I won Train."

"Awww... no more milk?" Seems that Train was too preoccupied.

"We've got a deal Train. You'll have to stop calling me your little princess."

Once again, the sweeper smirked. "Yeah yeah. I got it. From now on, I'll stop calling you little princess..." he said.

"Good." she replied.

"Cause Princess suits you better. Right Princess?" he inched closer that their faces were to touch.

"I-idiot." she managed to say as her face grew red.

After all, she'll always be his princess.

---------- The End ----------

Extra: "Eve!" Sven opened the door in their apartment only to be welcomed by Eve sitting in front of Train. "Are you alright Eve?" he asked a bit stressed.

"Y-yes." Her face remained red. She can't get over.

"Are you sure?"

Train teased. "Uh oh... Sven-daddy's fatherly senses are tingling."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Finally! I created this a few hours ago so sorry for typos, wrong grammar, OOCness and rushed events. I tried my best to fix this but its just that I'm in a hurry. Please review!

Oh and also, I know that Train calls Eve 'Princess'. But I changed that fact in this fic. Hope you understand.

Thanks again! Hope you're kind for a newbie Black Cat Fic Writer. (I mean it's my first time to write one for Black Cat: Train x Eve)


End file.
